


January 1st

by forgetme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Multiple Endings, POV Third Person, Reader-Interactive, made with twine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short (and very basic) piece of interactive fiction taking place on Gai's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 1st

A piece of interactive fiction written in twine.  


[Play it here.](http://www.philome.la/kafkas_bug/january-1st/play)   



End file.
